


Me, Watchtower. You, Green Arrow

by noveltea



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-26
Updated: 2010-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Chloe followed the Green Arrow all the way to Gotham City she didn't expect him to keep secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me, Watchtower. You, Green Arrow

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters and locations belong to their respective creators.

Occasionally Chloe got the sudden urge to write her dad a letter. It would be simpler to call, but she wasn't quite sure she could say, _Dear Dad, I've run off with a superhero. Love, Chloe_ without laughing hysterically. She owed him something, at least, after running off to Gotham City at the behest of said-superhero-boyfriend-slash-billionaire.

Luckily for her, her superhero wasn't native to Gotham, and preferred wearing green to black. She often joked that he just liked to be the center of attention.

Funny how he never disagreed.

Fighting off the urge to send her father the note, she kicked off the sheets. Ollie had left hours ago, much to her complaints, and with an empty loft all to herself she was planning on spending her time wisely. Last night the Green Arrow had joined forces with Gotham's born-and-raised Batman, and she had the inside scoop.

The wonders of pillow talk.

Ollie had told her that he knew the person behind the Bat-mask. Which wasn't really a surprise. There weren't many costumed-heroes that he _didn't_ know, but for once he was keeping mum on the identity.

Too bad for Ollie, that just presented her with a brand new hobby.

He was going to wish he hadn't brought her the new laptop.

And possibly regret that he'd brought her to Gotham.

Around lunchtime she heard the front door to the apartment open and close, and the soft sound of his footsteps. She was sprawled out on the couch, dressed only in one of his shirts - which was way too big for her - and typing away at her newest story. She was working freelance while following him around on his adventures and there were definitely benefits involved. She'd developed a reputation as having reliable sources when it came to the Green Arrow's capers, and she had people jumping for the chance to publish her stories.

There really was something sweet about victory.

He didn't look surprised to see her working; he was used to prying her away from her hardware. He could be as charming as he liked, but he usually had to physically remove the laptop and hide it.

This time he thought snuggling might help, and while he smelt fantastic, she shrugged him off. "'m busy," she muttered around the pencil she held in her teeth - she already had pens in both hands and she needed the pencil.

"It can wait," he insisted, grabbing hold of her shoulders and moving her along the couch so that he could slide in next to her. "I have information."

That piqued her interest. Not enough to turn off her laptop, but enough to actually look at him. "What kind of information?" she asked, dropping the pencil and watching him expectantly.

"On who those thugs last night were working for."

She feigned innocence. "Oh! You mean those criminals that Batman defeated with the help of his side-kick, the Green Arrow?" She batted her eyelashes at him, before ducking away to avoid his light-hearted attempt to swat her. She laughed and shook her head. "You mean the 'thugs' that worked for Harvey Dent, yeah, I could've told you that."

The mild look of irritation on his face was adorable. "And here I thought I was being clever and providing you with information."

She smiled as angelically as she could. "Me, Watchtower, you, Green Arrow." The brains and the muscle. Ha. He'd probably kidnap her laptop and hold it to ransom if she said that out loud.

"Right." He kissed the top of her head. "How could I forget?"

She punched him lightly in the shoulder. "You better not forget it, buddy. So, are you going to tell me your source?"

"Who do you think?" He smirked.

She scowled. "You know, it's really not fair that you know who he is if you expect me to work with him."

"We've only been here a week," he pointed out, "I have full confidence in your abilities to find out that information. That's why you're Watchtower. Besides," he told her, tapping her nose with one finger, "It's not often that I know something you don't."

Her scowl deepened, but he was having none of it, and soon she wasn't scowling at all.


End file.
